Copy
Klippa och klistra. Klippa sönder existerande texter och bygga ihop dem på nya sätt. Kopiera existerande texter och klistra in dem i nya sammanhang. Att genom kommandot Ctrl+C och Ctrl+V skapa text för scenen. Copy&paste kan också användas för att skapa ljud, musik, bild. Citat : "The poor image is a copy in motion. Its quality is bad, its resolution substandard. As it accelerates, it deteriorates. It is a ghost of an image, a preview, a thumbnail, an errant idea, an itinerant image distributed for free, squeezed through slow digital connections, compressed, reproduced, ripped, remixed, as well as copied and pasted into other channels of distribution." : ur Defense of The Poor Image, Steyerl Hito Exempel Föredrag om sköldpaddor en copy&paste-text av Sandra Stojiljkovic 1.Sköldpadda Arter av sköldpaddor Det finns flera olika arter av sköldpaddor. Ca 260 stycken närmare bestämt. Det vanligaste är att man delar in dessa i havs- ochlandsköldpaddor. Variationen mellan sköldpaddsarterna är mycket stor, till exempel finns det både köttätare och växtätare. De flesta köttätarna är vattensköldpaddor och med landsköldpaddorna är det tvärtom. Också storleken varierar mycket. De minsta sköldpaddorna inte ens 1 decimeter långa medan dem allra största kan bli så långa som 2 meter. Gemensamt har dock alla arter att de lägger äggen på land. Sköldpaddor är mycket gamla djur. Snabba fakta om sköldpaddor -Alla arter av sköldpaddor ha skal som används som skydd genom att sköldpaddan kan dra in alla utstickande delar i det. -Det finns 260 sköldpaddsarter. Dessa har många skillnader. -Sköldpaddsarterna delas in land- och havsköldpaddor. -Skölpaddor blir mycket gamla. De äldsta kan bli uppåt 200 år gamla. Historia om sköldpaddor Sköldpaddor är mycket gamla djur, de första fanns för omkring 200 miljoner år sedan. Den äldsta fossil man har hittat av en sköldpadda är över 215 miljoner år gammal. Sköldpadda som husdjur Att hålla sköldpadda som husdjur har blivit mycket populärt. Det är dock ganska tidskrävande att sköldpadda så du bör tänka igenom ditt beslut noga innan du skaffarskölpadda. Om du funderar på att skaffa kan det vara smart att fundera igenom dessa punkter: *Land- eller vattensköldpadda? *När du bestämt det kan du välja art. Se till att du kan mycket om hur din art bör skötas. *Den sköldpadda du ska köpa måste enligt svensk lag vara uppfödd i fångenskap. Kolla så att säljaren har försäljningstillstånd. Försäljningstillstånd krävs inte för allasköldpaddsarter. Ett exempel på en sådan art är Rysk stäppsköldpadda. *Du bör försöka återskapa sköldpaddsartens naturliga livsmiljö Vinterdvala Vissa landsköldpaddsarter går i vinterdvala. Observera att det inte gäller alla. Om du har landsköldpadda som husdjur av en ras som går i dvala kan du låta den göra det. Du skall dock aldrig låta en undernärd eller sjuk sköldpadda gå i dvala. 2. Sköldpaddor Djuren som alltid är hemma Det är ett faktum att sköldpaddor av flera arter numera finns att få tag på. Att det är så beror bl a på att det faktiskt föds en hel del sköldpaddor i landet och de föds upp av duktiga terrariemänniskor. Men också på att importen ökar. Det gör att många kan skaffa sig en sköldpadda utan att känna till så mycket om dess skötsel. Det är nämligen ganska krävande och i många fall ömtåliga djur det handlar om! De sköldpaddor, som finns att köpa kan mycket förenklat delas in i tre grupper, nämligen landsköldpaddor, sumpsköldpaddor och vattensköldpaddor. Och de ställer alla mycket olika krav på sina ägare. Den grupp sköldpaddor som är enklast att hålla är landsköldpaddorna. I handeln var det förr vanligast med den grekiska landsköldpaddan, tyvärr är den numera på god väg att utrotas i det vilda. Men även andra arter förekommer, t ex leopardsköldpadda från Afrika och stjärnsköldpadda från Indien. Vad gäller de sistnämnda, så har det inte förekommit någon import sedan 1972. Så stöter ni på sådana handlar det antingen om odlade djur eller smugglade. Det gäller alltså att förvissa sig om att ursprunget är lagligt innan man köper sina djur! Landsköldpaddor kan bli över 50 år gamla. Könsskillnaden kan man se genom att honans svans är kortare än hanens. Dessutom är honans buksköld platt, medan hanens är aningen konkav. I det här sammanhanget ska ännu en gång understrykas att också den grekiska landsköldpaddan är utrotningshotad som vilt djur och att den finns på CITES lista. Men som terrariedjur uppfödda av duktiga odlare runt om i Europa är arten långt ifrån hotad. Tusentals och åter tusentals ungar föds upp varje år. Dessutom är kontrollen numera mycket god, varför den som köper sköldpadda och kräver intyg på djuret ursprung kan lita på de uppgifter som lämnas. Glaslåda Bästa sättet att hålla landsköldpaddor är i ett terrarium. Det behöver inte vara någon hög anordning. Det räcker med så låga kanter att sköldpaddan inte kan klättra ut, ca 20 cm. Det kan tillverkas i trä, glas eller plåt. Bottnen kan täckas med tidningar och ovanpå detta ett lager grus. Landsköldpaddor uppskattar också att ha ett litet bo att krypa in i, t ex en grotta av något slag. Den kan också innehålla lite hö. Bottenytan på terrariet bör vara 60 x 100 cm. Även en stor platsbalja kan till nöds gå bra. När det är varmt och soligt utomhus kan sköldpaddan få komma ut, eftersom soljus och motion är nyttigt och viktigt för den. Extravärme Sköldpaddor ur alla de här tre grupperna måste också ha en punkt i terrariet/akvariet som är extra uppvärmd. Det kan skötas med en spotlight som håller ca 40 graders värme. Eftersom reptiler, alltså även sköldpaddorna, är växelvarma djur får de hjäp av lampan att reglera sin kroppstemperatur. Dessutom behöver de få ultraviolett ljus för att klara av att ta upp kalken i fodret. Via solen får de sådant ljus. Men på vintrarna måste det ske på konstlad väg. Omkring 20 minuter ett par gånger i veckan bör dosen uv-ljus vara. Många vet inte att också landsköldpaddor behöver bada ett par gånger i veckan och så lång tid som upp till en timme varje gång. Vattnet får dock inte vara djupare än att sköldpaddan utan svårigheter kan hålla huvudet över vattenytan. Temperaturen bör ligga runt ca 30 grader. Grönsaker Landsköldpaddor, liksom f ö allt levande, vill ha en omväxlande kost. En väl sammansatt kost till en landsköldpadda består av 90 procent bladgrönsaker (gräs, maskrosor, vilda ogräs m m) och maximalt tio procent övriga grönsaker. Allt ska ges med tillskott av kalk, för att nå en 3:1 fördelning mellan kalk och fosfor. Något animaliskt tillskott behövs inte. Självklart ska de ha tillgång till färskt foder varje dag, liksom också dricksvatten i en lämplig skål. Mellanform Sumpsköldpaddorna, utgör en sorts mellanform mellan land- och vattensköldpaddor. De ska ha tillgång till vatten i behållaren, men inte djupt vatten. De flesta arter i gruppen tycker om att vada omkring i ett par centimeter upp till en decimeter djupt vatten. De kan hållas i ett terrarium eller ett akvarium. Landdelen ska vara större än vattendelen. De vanligaste sköldpaddorna i den här gruppen är dossköldpaddorna, som alla ska ha en fuktig miljö att vistas i. De vill också ha tillgång till ett bo. Sumpsköldpaddorna är allätare, vilket innebär att de utöver grönfoderkosten också måste få rikligt med t ex maskar, sniglar, fiskkött, kycklinglever m m. Hund- och kattfoder avråder dock erfarna sköldpaddshållare från, eftersom de då får ett proterinöverskott som snabbt ger djuren svåra skador. Överskottsfett lagras i levern och denna förstoras och döden följer! Sköldpaddshållaren Lotta Bjershagen i Malmö berättar att hon klarat att bota en dossköldpadda genom att i två månader tvångsmata den med honung. Den förhöjda blodsockerhalten hjälpte levern att bryta ned glucosen. Behandlingen kompletterades med B-vitamin och cortisoninjektioner. Ungefär var tredje dag är det lämpligt att utfodra vuxna sumpsköldpaddor. Och kom ihåg att ge så mager kost som möjligt! Rödörad Jämte den grekiska landsköldpaddan, är den rödörade vattensköldpaddan den särklassigt vanligaste reptilen i våra zoo-affärer. Andra vattensköldpaddor som förekommer är mycket närbesläktade, eller rentav underarter till den rödörade vattensköldpaddan. Populärnamnet har denna vanliga reptil fått därför att den har en klarröd fläck på var sida om huvudet, ungefär i öronhöjd. De här sköldpaddorna är anpassade till ett liv som till största delen levs under vatnet. De har simhud mellan tårna och deras platta form gör dem till goda simmare. Men de andas luft och måste ha en landdel som de kan krypa upp på och den ska delvis vara belyst av den ovan nämnda spotlighten. Det är viktigt för dem att kunna torka till ordentligt eftersom det bl a förebygger angrepp av svamp. Korkbark Givetvis är ett bra ventilerat (utan täckglas) akvarium den lämpligaste behållaren för vattensköldpaddor. Lite stenar, rötter och grus kan läggas på bottnen. Landdelen kan utgöras av ett stycke korkbark, eller vad nu den egna fantasin kan komma upp med. Vattnet ska dominera inredningen. Filtrering över aktivt kol förhindrar att dålig lukt uppstår. Men det är lika viktigt att ofta städa och göra delvattenbyten! Temperaturen bör vara omkring 26 grader. Det bästa fodret för mycket små exemplar är tubifex, svarta- och röda mygglarver som finns att köpa i fryst form i zoo-butikerna. Maskar Äldre vattensköldpaddor kan utfodras med maskar, insekter av olika slag, fiskkött o s v. Då och så vill de också ha vegetabiliskt foder, t ex salladsblad, banan mm. När det gäller rödörade vattensköldpaddor måste en varning utfärdas. De blir med tiden stora djur, kanske 30 cm över ryggskölden och då kräver de också mycket utrymme. Man kan inte ha så stora sköldpaddor i små akvarier. Visst är de söta och näpna då de säljs i zoo-handeln som 5-kronorsstora miniatyrsköldpaddor! Men de växer alltså och blir stora! Dessutom kan vuxna vattensköldpaddor bitas ganska ordentligt. Tänk alltså igenom köpet noggrannt innan du köper en sköldpadda. Tvätta händerna En grundregel för allt djurhållande är att alltid tvätta händerna efter det att man pysslat med djuren. Det är f ö särskilt viktigt när det gäller reptiler, eftersom det alltid finns en risk att de dras med salmonellabakterier. Det borde också vara en grundregel för allt djurhållande, att man går med i en förening, som sysslar med just det djuret. När det gäller sköldpaddor och andra reptiler hänvisas därför till en bra terrarieförening. Till sist kan påpekas att just sköldpaddor hör till de fåtal djur som pälsdjursallergiker anses kunna ha. Vi vill dock varna för att en del av de foder som de här djuren ska ha, t ex röda mygglarver, kan vara starkt allergiframkallande. Finns misstanke om allergi bör man alltså tänka sig för! Category:Metoder Category:Performance Category:Dramaturgi